


Oblivious

by ImagineAngels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAngels/pseuds/ImagineAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were so damn oblivious.” John scowls. And all Sherlock can do is smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelianasherald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelianasherald/gifts).



> This was written a while ago but I just now got an AO3 account so enjoy.

“Oblivious.” Molly mutters to herself. “He’s so smart yet so oblivious.”

“Did you say something?” John asks looking up from his research. Molly just looks at him and John blushes knowing exactly what she said. It wasn’t a big secret that he liked Sherlock, of course everyone knew except for the man himself.

“Did I miss something?’ Sherlock asks looking as if the sentence offended him. John immediately shakes his head no and Molly moves to say yes but John stops her with a hand on her arm. Later when they are alone for a minute John tells Molly that Sherlock never needs to know.

~

“Oblivious.” Irene says outright. John looks at her and the first thing that he thinks isn’t what is she talking about but instead I never told her, is it really that obvious. Sherlock doesn’t seem to notice but John can tell that he was listening by the way his ears seem to perk up. Hanging around Sherlock makes you adopt some of his habits.

Irene looks at Sherlock then John and then Sherlock again. “He doesn’t know?”

“No.” John replies and Irene can detect a hint of sadness in his voice. “He doesn’t.”

~

“Oblivious.” Lestrade says after they come in from a new case. Sherlock had gotten himself into a chokehold with a gun pointed at his head after he had made a deduction that the gun wielder’s wife was cheating. John had almost gone into a murderous rampage but Lestrade had held him back.

“When are you going to tell him?” Sally questions.

“He- he doesn’t need to know. At least not right now.” John replies.

Anderson gets out of his seat at his desk and starts to walk over to Sherlock. “Well if you aren’t going to tell him, I might as well.” John ignores him for a few seconds but when Anderson starts moving closer and closer he gets up and tackles Anderson, hitting his head on the edge of a desk on the way to the floor. There was a loud thump and Sherlock comes rushing to the door.

“What happened in here? Loud noise is exceedingly annoying when you are trying to tell the head of the British government about a new threat.” Sherlock snaps at Anderson, who is still on the floor. John had gotten up in the middle of Sherlock’s rant.

“Nothing.” Lestrade, Anderson and John all chorus like a bunch of school boys getting berated for breaking something. Sally just laughs at them and Sherlock gives them all a suspicious look as he exits the room.

~

“Oblivious.” John tenses as he hears Sherlock’s voice for the first time in 3 years. “Oblivious, how did I miss that?” There are footsteps on the stairs now and John stands up and moves closer to the door. “It was in front of me all this time and I never even noticed.” The door opens and Sherlock steps through. His hair is longer than it has ever been and his shirt is far to rumpled to be put on this morning. “Oh, hello John-.”

John blinks and turns to face Sherlock. “Oh hello John, hello John! You’ve been gone for three bloody years and all you have to say is oh hello John!”

“Well if you had let me finish what is was going to say you would have found out that I have figured out an immense mystery.”

“Oh yeah and what mystery is that?”

“Well the mystery about the word oblivious of course.”

“Of course. What other bloody mystery is there to solve? And please tell, what is the mystery of the word oblivious?”

“Almost everyone we know has at one point said the word oblivious and then followed it with a question about someone called he and whether he knows something or not.” Sherlock starts pacing and John grabs the cup of tea he was nursing before the door opened and sits down one the chair in the corner of the room. “They have always said this in the presence of you and me. So I have finally deduced who this ‘he’ is.”

“Very good job Sherlock, who is this he?”

“Oh I think you know John, but this ‘he’ is me.” Sherlock stops pacing and stands in front of John’s chair “You thought I could never tell when you were looking at me out of the corner of your eye, didn’t you? And when we were on dangerous investigations you would always go first through the doors.”

John is stunned. He never thought that Sherlock paid attention to anything other than the case when they were working.

“Need any more proof because there is some. When there was a fire in the café next-door and the fire alarms rang in here you turned and looked at me instead of something like your computer or something more valuable.” Sherlock had been moving closer and closer to John with every example until he was only a few inches away. “Do you want to know why I know all of these things? It’s because when you are looking at me I’m looking at you and when you go through the doors first I wish I was taking your place so I could protect you. But you know John, when there was the fire I didn’t look at the violin, or the various artifacts I have collected over the years. I looked at something much more precious to me and you know what that is?” John didn’t trust himself to speak so he just shook his head no. “I looked at you.” And since there is almost no space between them, all John has to do is lift his head up and forward a few centimeters in order to kiss Sherlock right on the lips.

After a while the need for air becomes too much and John breaks apart, panting, to lean his forehead against Sherlock’s. “You were so damn oblivious.” And all Sherlock can do is smile.


End file.
